


Matchmaker

by F1_rabbit



Category: Actor RPF, Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Pilou can't help but meddle in his co-star's love life, and Thomas finds a very interesting way to make it up to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



Thomas is sitting around between takes when Pilou wanders over to him. Crew are milling around trying to get a photo of them but neither of them pay any attention to it.

"How are you enjoying Copenhagen?" Pilou asks, holding out a cup of coffee, an unfamiliar logo on the paper cup.

"It's nice, and the city's beautiful." Thomas takes a sip of the coffee and it's perfect, the creamy foam combined with the hit of caffeine have him smiling.

"If you're looking for somewhere quiet to go over your lines, there's a lovely little coffee shop around the corner from here." Pilou smiles, nodding to the cup and Thomas assumes that he's just being friendly. It's the first time that he's worked here, and he doesn't really speak any of the language, he only understands a few phrases.

*

Thomas wanders into the coffee shop after a long day of filming, he's been meaning to come in ever since Pilou mentioned the place, and an angelic looking barista smiles at him from behind the counter, drawing him in with his cheeky grin.

"Hej, hvad vil du gerne?"

Thomas blinks a few times, his mouth hanging open as he tries to process what the barista said, but his mind came up blank.

"English?" the barista asks, and Thomas nods, glad that everyone seems to speak English, even though it makes him feel like he should have put more effort into learning Danish.

"I'm Kevin, what can I get for you?"

"Hot chocolate, thanks." Thomas feels a blush creeping across his cheeks, and he pays for his drink before sitting down in the window, giving him a good view of the busy city streets, Christmas shoppers flooding by. It also gives Thomas a nice view of Kevin as he works, moving gracefully as he glances over at him.

Kevin brings the hot chocolate over to him, and Thomas smiles when he sees him approach.

There's a heart sprinkled on top of the cream, and the smell of it has Thomas feeling gooey inside.

"Do you need someone to go over lines with?" Kevin smiles, and Thomas couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Sure, what time do you finish?" Thomas flutters his eyelashes, aware that he's flirting, but he can't seem to stop himself.

"Seven." Kevin keeps smiling, biting at his lips as he drags his eyes over Thomas, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"I'll see you then."

*

The next day Thomas is sitting around between takes, and Pilou wanders up to him, grin on his face as he sits down next to him.

"Did you have fun with Kevin?" Pilou asks, and Thomas wonders how he knows about that, he hasn't told anyone about his date last night.

"How did you know?" Thomas thinks back to that knowing look that Pilou gave him when he told him about the coffee shop, and he realises that Pilou was leading him to Kevin.

"You can thank me later." Pilou shoots him a wink as he walks off to the special effect trailer, and Thomas smiles, glad that his co-star is such an easy guy to get on with.

***

Filming is coming to an end, but there's a charity gala to go to, and Kevin has agreed to be his date. Thomas has taken Kevin shopping for a suit, and they ended up in nearly identical suits by accident. But both of them look stunning.

Pilou's face when he sees the two of them approaching is priceless, and he's beaming with pride at the adorably cute couple that he's responsible for.

Kevin winks at Pilou, and Thomas watches with interest, they two are clearly close, but there feels like there's something more to it, something that Thomas couldn't quite put his finger on.

The rest of the evening flew by in a blur of drinks and adoring fans all gushing over them. Thomas notices the way that Pilou's eyes are drawn to him and Kevin all evening, and there's a glint in Pilou's eyes that makes his breath catch almost imperceptibly.

Afterwards they're all stumbling back to Pilou's flat, since it's nearby, and there's something about the way that Pilou keeps draping his arms over them that has Thomas thinking about where all this is going.

All three of them get on well, and seeing Pilou in a suit, on his best behaviour, has definitely caught his interest.

Once they're inside, the warmth of the flat surrounding them like a cosy blanket adding to the warm feeling in his stomach, Thomas gives Pilou a hug, before glancing back at Kevin to see him fluttering his eyelashes, eyes wide as he licks his lips.

"I just wanted to say thank you for setting us up," Thomas says, and he gives Pilou a kiss on the cheek, as Kevin kisses the other one.

Pilou's cornered by the two of them, his big arms wrapped around them both as he nuzzles against Kevin, his fuzzy beard sending sparks through his body.

Thomas knows where this is going, Pilou's half hard cock pressed against his thigh, and he reaches up to stroke the side of Pilou's face, capturing his lips with his own as Kevin's hand reaches down to play with the bulge in Pilou's trousers.

Kevin noses his way in for a kiss, before sinking to his knees so quickly that Thomas thinks he's fallen, but he's licking his lips, his hands making quick work of Pilou's belt before unzipping his trousers, revealing his waiting erection.

Thomas goes in for another kiss, the noise of Kevin sucking Pilou off has him rock hard, and he can't help but grind up against him, seeking his release as he licks up all of Pilou's moans and gasps.

Pilou comes with a jolt, Kevin swallowing it all down before licking his lips with a grin on his face. He stands on his tiptoes to give Pilou a kiss, and Pilou rests his hand on Kevin's waist, drawing him closer so that he can taste himself.

Thomas follows as Pilou leads them both through to the bedroom, and he glances at Kevin who looks so content. They watch as Pilou slips off his shoes, flopping into bed with a thud, which they assume is for their amusement, but the second that Pilou sprawls out on the bed there's the sound of soft snoring, and Kevin giggles, amazed how quickly he's fallen asleep.

"It looks like it's just the two of us," Kevin says, and his eyes are drawn to the small sofa sitting opposite Pilou's bed.

Thomas bites his lip, it's so naughty the thought of having sex while Pilou sleeps, but he loves it. He pulls Kevin into a messy kiss, hands fumbling with his shirt buttons as he reveals his amazing tattoo.

The first time that he saw it he'd been stunned by its beauty, and it still never failed to take his breath away.

Thomas leans in to kiss every inch of Kevin's inked skin, trailing his tongue over his nipples as he gasps and moans, and he knows that he can't wait much longer. He rushes round to the bedside cabinet, sure that Pilou will have just the things that he's looking for in there, and that he definitely won't mind if they use them.

Holding up the lube and condoms, Thomas sees that Kevin has already stripped out of his clothes, and is lying back on the soft, arm behind his head as though he's posing for an artist.

Thomas throws him the lube and condoms, and Kevin wastes no time in rolling a condom on, lubing up his cock which is jutting out at almost right angles to his body, and Thomas feels a spark of lust run through his body at the thought of having Kevin inside him.

He straddles Kevin, leaning in for a kiss as he reaches for the lube, slicking up his fingers so that he can open himself up while they kiss. Thomas knows that Kevin would do it if he asked, but he wants it frantic and messy, and a little bit rough.

Kevin's eyes are staring at him as he breaks the kiss, positioning himself so that he can sink down on to him, and Kevin strokes the side of his face as he eases himself onto Kevin's thick cock. He's stretching him wide, the pain perfectly balanced by the pleasure of being filled, and he throws his head back as he lets out a needy groan, taking a deep breath before starting to ride Kevin with a graceful rock of his hips, his hard cock bouncing as he picks up the pace.

Just the sight of Kevin biting his lip, gasping as his orgasm rushes through him, is enough to make Thomas come, their bodies slamming together one last time as he spurts warm come over Kevin's chest, the orange glare from the streetlight outside the window making it look like it's glowing.

Kevin catches his breath, and he reaches out to hold Thomas's waist as he withdraws, kissing away his gasps as he cuddles in next to him. But his cock is still hard, and it's pressing against his hip. Kevin's not tired, and the thought of Thomas ravaging him has his cock ready for action.

"Is it my turn?" Kevin flashes his most angelic of grins, and Thomas lets out a little growl as he rolls Kevin on to his stomach, finding the lube so that he can open him up.

They spend the rest of the night satisfying each other, and the sun is peeking over the horizon as Kevin clenches around Thomas again. He's come so many times tonight that Thomas has lost count, and the bed creaks as Pilou sits up, making them both freeze.

"Have you two even slept?" Pilou says, as he drags his eyes over the scene in front of him, Kevin on his hands and knees as Thomas is fully inside him.

"No, Mr Asbæk," they say in unison, like schoolboys saying good morning to their teacher.

Thomas withdraws as Kevin gasps, both of them have their eyes locked on Pilou as they proceed to wander over to the bed, crawling towards him, devilish grins on their faces and their cocks amazingly still swinging stiffly below them.

They pull the duvet down, inch by inch, to reveal Pilou's half hard cock, Kevin licks his lips before diving in to take it in his mouth, taking it all until he chokes on it. He pulls off and Thomas takes over, waiting until Pilou gasps that he's close.

Thomas and Kevin exchange mischievous glances, an unspoken conversation before lining up at the edge of the bed, on all fours, hands braced against the headboard, both of them showing off their perfectly round arses, still open and slick from their night of passion, waiting for Pilou to fill them.     

Thomas's arm wraps around Kevin's shoulders, bringing their lips together into a gentle kiss as Pilou lines up with Kevin, the crinkle of the condom wrapper sending his sense into overdrive. Pilou slides in easily as Thomas kisses away Kevin's moans, he's not expecting Pilou's talented fingers to thrust into him, seeking out his prostate. Thomas is amazed that Pilou can fuck and finger at the same time, and have both of them gasping for more as they kiss. His thumb strokes over Kevin's hand as Pilou hits that spot and he's coming for what feels like the twentieth time, forehead pressed against Kevin's as he cries out in pleasure.

Kevin's eyes fall shut and Thomas tries to stifle a yawn, but Pilou isn't done, there's the sound of another condom being opened, and Kevin's eyes fly open, watching as Pilou thrusts two fingers inside Thomas, checking that he's ready before sliding in. Kevin holds his hand as he's filled, the look of sheer pleasure on his face as Pilou reaches round to stroke his cock, and he's amazed that he doesn't have friction burns on it after the amount of sex that they've had.

Thomas comes with a gasp, as though his voice has gone, and the second that Pilou withdraws he collapses onto the bed, cuddling in beside him as Kevin does the same, both of them ignoring that Pilou's still in his suit, his cock hanging out, still twitching with the aftershocks.

They doze until the sun has nearly gone, the winter days so short this far north, but that's fine by Thomas. It means more time to have fun at night.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
